


Wedding

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Porn with some plot, Wedding, Wedding Night, dagon can sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagon and Dorians wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

Everything was perfect. The garden had been transformed into a paradise, the main hall set and decorated accordingly all that was left to do was to proceed with the ceremony. Dagon stared at himself in the mirror. He donned an outfit he had ordered from Tevinter that didn't seem right on him. The tunic was sleeveless with a slightly high collar. It opened up into a v-neck just above his waist and was embroidered with gold thread that seemed to pop against the black silk. He wore a sash around his waist, Dorians favourite gold and silver sash to be exact. His pants were skin tight and made of the best leather. His boots were a dark grey; they went up to his knee and fooled over into a pirate like style and were also lined with gold. He had braided his hair using a small hoop to secure the end. The hoop was made of bronze and had little decoration but it belonged to his mother. He'd made sure to wear every earring he had, three on each ear along with simple gold necklace given to him by his father. He checked the kohl around his eyes to make sure it was perfect before backing away from the mirror and instantly started to pace.

"What if he doesn't like this? What if he runs....what if I run?! What if the ceremony goes wrong?! What if-"

"My husband to be doesn't stop pacing?"

Dagon stopped looking towards the voice. Dorian was standing at the top of the stairs all decked out. He took wore a sleeveless tunic but had ankle length silk capes attached to shoulders instead. His pants and boots were practically the same but with more gold. Dorian had gone all out with his jewellery as well, going as far as to wear his septum piercing.  
Dagon unintentionally left out a choked whine as he looked his lover over. The diverse he felt in his heart spiked as he rushed over to the man kissing him. He could feel Dorian skit as he kissed the elf, pushing his tongue between a his lips and wrapping around his own. Dorian broke the kiss caressing the elf. Dagon gasped for air, looking at Dorian with lustful eyes.

"Not yet, I promise you that I will ravish you after the ceremony." Dorian said chuckle.

Dagon pouted for a moment before nuzzling his neck. "You better."

Dorian smiled taking Dagons hand. "Are you ready?" Dagon nodded. "Then let's not keep the guests waiting."

Dagon went with the man as he gracefully flew down the stairs. They stood at doors to the garden where He'lon was waiting for them. Dagon smiled at his father as they approached.

"Lelianna is waiting for you to reach the altar first Dorian. We are to follow shortly after."

Dorian nodded handing Dagon off to his father before entering the gardens. He'lon smiled at Dagon kissing the top of his head. 

"Fen my son, I could not be more proud of you. You mother would age been overjoyed to see you marry the person you love whomever or whatever they be." He took a small box out of his pocket placing it in his hand. "This was your mothers."

Dragon opened it to find a silver ring encrusted with two sapphires and a blue topaz, Dagons gem. He looked at his father with a confused expression. 

"It was to be yours on your sixteenth birthday. I had given it to the keeper the same day we you vanished for safekeeping. She still had it."

A lump formed in Dagon's throat. He looked at the ring then back up at his father.

"The ring was gifted to her by the son of an elven merchant. She took it not realizing it was a marriage offer. Her family left and joined our clan shortly after. She wanted you to use it for that purpose."

Dagon took the ring out of the box and slid it onto his ring finger. A perfect fit. He took it off before placing it in the box holding the rings. He took the plain bronze ring that was to be his and placed in into the other box.

"I wish she were here with us."

"As do I son, as do I."

Dagon then linked arms with his father. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself as the scout opened the door for them. He'lon delivered his son to the altar giving Dorian a "hurt my son and die" look before taking his seat. In the end the ceremony was a success. However, the dinner that was to follow was not. The food was not ready by the time dinner had announced and it was quite clear to Dagon that both Josie and Lelianna were stressing out it. Dagon waited in silence for a bit before watching Josie as she stood and walked to the centre of the hall. He'd noticed that one of the serving girls had run up and whispered something into her hear, he could clearly tell it was bad news due to her expression. Dagon instinctively stood up and made his way to Josie's side. He didn't realize exactly what he was doing until he had reached the small area in front of the Inquisition throne.

"Well it seems dinner will be late s-"

"So..." He said cutting Josie off. "I'm going to give my gift to Dorian now!"

The hall went silent. They watched him as he glanced over to Maryden the bard who was standing by ready to play when instructed. He took a breath and nodded to her. He closed his eyes, waiting for her to start playing. He listened to the music and opened his mouth the the moment the start of the song actually hit. He reached his arm out into the air as he started to sing moving both arms gracefully as he sang the song. In turn, he ended up stunning the whole room. He performed his gifted and finished just as dinner was ready to be served at last. He turned towards Dorian and took his bow before quickly retuning to his seat. He sank down in his seat his face going red as he started to fidget. Dorian stared at him in awe for a few moments. He knew his husband was talented but had never expected him to sing let alone for him to have the voice of an angel. He leaned over gently kissing Dagons cheek causing the elf to jump slightly. Dagon emitted the highest picked squeak Dorian ever heard which made him chuckle a bit before pulling him closer.

"Thank you."

Dagon buried his face in Dorians shoulder while grabbing the mans hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I-I love you..."

Dorian could see the tips of his ears going red as he spoke. He smiled softly kissing the top of his head. "I love you too Amatus."

The festivities continued after dinner. It was well past midnight when the couple finally retired to Dagon's, to their shared quarters. Dagon sat on the bed, cheeks rosey from the amount of wine he had consumed throughout the course of the dinner. He looked at Dorian as leaned back on the bed and into a seductive pose all while smiling. 

"So....Dagon Pavus....sounds weird huh?" He giggled leaning further back on the bed.

"It does sound a bit odd but then again, it does fit you as well." Dorian replied in a softy tone as he slowly made his way over to the elf while he slowly removed his shirt. 

Dagon sat upright, staring at his husbands well toned chest as he approached. At this point he didn't really care that his building erection was visible through his pants. Now, all he wanted was that man inside of him, he wanted to writher with pleasure under him. Dorian smirked as he slid this shirt off intently watching Dagons every move, very reaction. He moved closer to the bed befor getting onto it eventually climbing overtop of the elf. Dagon acted quickly by grabbing Dorian by the hips and flipped them. He kissed Dorian with a violent passion; teeth clashed, lips met and tounges fought for demanded all while the pair emitted low grunts and moans. Dorian gladly returned the kiss and massaged the elf's butt as he tried to deepen it. Dagon moaned and whined with each gasp for air before he eventually pulled back licking his lips slightly before he removed his shirt. Dorian took the chance to once again flip them before he started to nibble on his neck. Dagon yelped from surprise as Dorian flicked a finger against one of his perk nipples. 

"Sensitive tonight are we?"

Dagon whimpered like a kicked dog when Dorian stopped; body trembling with every touch, the teasing drove him mad. Slowly Dorian made his way down Dagon's toned body, kissing every inch of exposed skin until he reached his pants. He carefully undid the sash around his waist before tossing it to the side and peeling the tight pants off him. Dagons half hard cock sprung free form its prison; Dagon moaned from relief before he started to squirm under the mage. He desperately wanted some sort of release and he knew that only Dorian could give it to him. Dorian gently wrapped a hand around of of his thighs moving it slightly before taking the elf's length into his mouth. Dagon whined grabbing aimlessly at Dorians hair. Dorian slowly trailed his tongue along side his shaft circling to the top with his tongue a few times before taking it all back in. All Dagon could seem at this point was Dorians head as it bobbed up and down along his cock. 

"D-Dorian..."

He could feel his heart beat quicken as his breath became ragged. A wave of pleasures surged though his body making him emit sounds he wasn't originally aware he could. He could hear and feel Dorians lounge as he lapped up the beads of pre cum that were sliding down the sides of his shaft.

"D-Dorian..." His voice cracked, tone filled with desperation as he spoke. "I-I'm close....so close...."

Dorian, using his thumb, gently rubbed shapes into his thigh. Dagon had come to realize earlier on that the rubbing of his inner thigh as Dorians way of telling him that it was alight to come whenever his mouth was a bit full. Dagon gripped the beds sheets with one hand while gripping Dorians hair tightly with the other as he arched his back crying out.

"AMATUS!!!!!!!!" 

Dagons whole body spammed as his spend filled Dorians mouth. The Mage smirked swallowing his husbands seed before licking his lips clean. He then slowly moved back up, overtop of the elf. 

"Now then, did you say what I think you said?"

Dagon who was still coming down from his high looked at Dorian with a hazy expression and weakly nodded in response. 

"I didn't realize that you spoke Tevene."

Dagon chuckled wearily turning his head to the side. "Its like a second langue to me."

Dorian smirked removing his own pants before grabbing a vial of scent oil. He'd invested in a pack of scented oils that smelt like Dagons favourite things which was an early gift to his newly wedded husband. He grabbed the one label ocean spray, Dagons favourite and bored some onto his hand. He placed the vial back in the box before coating his length. He gently probed the soft pink flesh around Dagons with a finger before gently sliding it in. Dagons breath hitched as Dorian began to twist and twirl his finger around inside of him. It didn't take long before Dorian was able to add a second finger and then a third. Once he'd gotten Dagon all nice and loose did he slid in himself. Dagon groaned at the size of Dorians hard, throbbing cock. The two took a few moments to adjust to each other before Dorian began to thrust into him. 

"F-fuck!" 

Dagon flung his head back, gripping the sheets at in both hands as Dorian continued to thrust into him. He release the sheets after a while and wrapped his arms around the man. Dorians pace sped up. He had been itching to enter his husband seance they had step foot in the bedroom. He watched Dagon as he came again, hot seed spalling over his chest. Dorians breath hocked as Dagon tightened around him, drawing him to his own orgasm. He came kissing Dagon before pulling out. He lay next to his husband kissing the side of his head.

"Well?"

Dagon looked at him with sleepy eyes. "I really don't need to answer..." And with that he passed out. Dorian smiled pulling the blanket over them also fling into a deep peaceful sleep.


End file.
